


L'Homme du cinquième

by Charlie_B_Duval



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Lancelot is a nerd, Leon is an arsehole, M/M, OoC Leon, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reincarnation, talking about legends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/Charlie_B_Duval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite à un accident magique, Gwaine se réveille au XXIème siècle où il a la surprise de retrouver ses amis. Ou presque. Il doit alors s'adapter à cette drôle de vie. Et à l'homosexualité de Lancelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Homme du cinquième

La magie n'était plus proscrite à Camelot depuis qu'Arthur était devenu Roi, mais il était toujours nécessaire de combattre certains sorciers ; c'était une part importante du travail des chevaliers. Mais désormais, ils étaient aidés par des mages de confiance, formés par Merlin. Le fait que le serviteur personnel d'Arthur était un sorcier avait d'ailleurs été une énorme surprise pour la majorité des personnes qui le connaissait. Même Gwaine qui était pourtant un de ses plus proches amis ne s'était jamais douté que le garçon puisse posséder des pouvoirs. Et quels pouvoirs ! D'après les druides, Merlin était le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ; un Enchanteur qui allait, avec le Grand Roi Arthur, unir Albion et faire de Camelot le royaume le plus prospère du monde.  
Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Comme défaire les dizaines de sorciers maléfiques qui cherchaient continuellement à mettre le royaume à feu et à sang.

oOoOo

Gwaine chevauchait rapidement en direction de la Mercie. On avait rapporté que dans un village très proche de la frontière, se trouvait un sorcier qui avait juré la destruction de Camelot. Un de plus. Si ça n'avait été que ça, le problème aurait vite été réglé, mais le sorcier en question avait déjà détruit plusieurs bourgades alentour et menaçait de continuer jusqu'à ce que le Roi lui-même se retrouve face à lui.  
Chose qui, évidemment, était hors de question, tout comme la perte d'un villageois de plus.  
Arthur avait donc envoyé quelques-uns de ses meilleurs chevaliers et un des plus puissants apprentis de Merlin. En l'occurrence, une apprentie, Viviane. Celle-ci n'était encore qu'une adolescente, mais elle possédait une magie redoutable et était capable de vaincre des créatures (magiques, bien sûr) extrêmement dangereuses et des sorciers expérimentés. Elle avait d'ailleurs vaincu Merlin. Une seule fois, mais si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu le faire disparaître à jamais. Furieuse contre l'Enchanteur Royal, elle avait réussi à l'emprisonner dans un rocher. Il y était resté trois jours.  
Gwaine, qui chevauchait à côté d'elle, lui jetait parfois quelques regards intrigués. Comment une aussi jeune, et d'apparence si fragile, jeune fille pouvait être aussi puissante ? Une chose était sûre, il allait éviter de la contrarier.

oOoOo

Cette ordure de sorcier avait provoqué l'explosion de la moitié du village. Partout, ce n'était que hurlements, sang, fumée.

-Owen, John, faites évacuer le village !, cria Gwaine. Viviane ! Viviane !

La jeune fille était hors de vue.

-Viviane ! Où es-tu ? Viviane !  
-Si c'est la jeune sorcière que vous cherchez, elle est là-bas, répondit un homme.

Gwaine regarda dans la direction que lui avait indiqué le vieillard. Viviane se trouvait face au sorcier ; ils combattaient violemment. Le chevalier était assez éloigné de la scène, mais il voyait clairement que la jeune protégée de Merlin était en très mauvaise posture et qu'elle risquait de se faire tuer tôt ou tard.

-Viviane !

Son épée à la main, Gwaine se précipita sur le sorcier ; Merlin ne lui pardonnerait pas si Viviane était blessée ou tuée. Mais alors qu'il rejoignait presque sa cible, deux énormes boules de lumière lancées par les deux combattants, se percutèrent avant d'exploser. Un éclair qui en résultat atteignit Gwaine, l'assommant.

oOoOo

Quand il se réveilla, le chevalier ressentit aussitôt une douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention et se releva prestement, son épée à la main, prêt à se défendre.  
Mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnut aucun lieu. À vrai dire, tout était… étrange. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il connaissait. Les habitations étaient gigantesques, encore plus hautes que le donjon principal de Camelot. Le bruit était assourdissant. Quant aux gens… Leurs vêtements étaient étranges. Et les femmes étaient toutes vêtues de façon indécentes. Même les prostituées qu'il avait parfois rencontré durant ses pérégrinations avant qu'il ne devienne chevalier, n'auraient jamais osé montrer autant de leurs corps.  
Que diable s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que ce salaud de sorcier lui avait fait ? Et où étaient les autres ?  
La main serrée sur le pommeau de son épée, Gwaine avança difficilement au milieu de la foule, tentant de reconnaître un visage familier.

-Eh, fait gaffe où tu vas !

Un jeune homme vêtu plus que bizarrement, regardait Gwaine avec un air féroce. Puis, il le détailla de la tête aux pieds et son visage devint plus moqueur.

-Comment t'es fringué ! Tu sors d'un bal costumé ou quoi ? Sérieux, mec, Mardi-Gras c'est pas encore.  
-Quoi ?  
-T'es sourd ou quoi ? C'est quoi, ces fringues ? Tu te prends pour un gars du moyen-âge ?  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Laisse béton. T'es qu'un débile.

Et l'homme s'en alla en marmonnant à propos des abrutis finis et autres crétins déguisés.  
Gwaine reprit son exploration des rues. La chose la plus étonnante, et Dieu savait s'il en voyait des choses étonnantes depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce lieu, c'était ces espèces de boites multicolores qui roulaient et transportaient des gens, mais sans chevaux pour les tirer.  
Plusieurs fois, il percuta des personnes qui réagirent plus ou moins bien. Et, à chaque fois, il reçut des remarques, désobligeantes ou curieuses, sur ces vêtements. Puis, il renversa une jeune femme qui sortait d'un bâtiment.

-Gwen !, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.  
-Excusez-moi, mais… Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?  
-C'est moi, Gwaine.  
-Je suis désolée, mais je ne vous connais pas.  
-Ma Reine. Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
-Votre… Reine ? Monsieur, je crois que vous avez abusé de la boisson.  
-Jamais avant un combat.  
-Bien sûr… Je crois que vous devriez rentrer chez vous.  
-J'aimerai bien. Si je savais comment. Ce maudit sorcier m'a…  
-Ah, tu es encore là, Gwen. Tu as oublié ton sac.

Un homme venait de sortir du même bâtiment que la jeune femme et s'était approchée d'elle.

-Arthur !  
-On se connaît ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontré quelque part.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi aucun de vous ne me reconnaît ? Je suis Gwaine. Sir Gwaine d'Orcania, Votre Altesse.  
-Cet homme est en plein délire, Arthur… Et il croit que je suis… Reine. Visiblement tu dois être Roi, mon chéri.  
-Ça me plairait assez.  
-S'il vous plait, dîtes-moi que vous me faites une blague. Dites-moi que…

Soudain, une idée vint à l'esprit du chevalier. Ce n'était pas son époque. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait été transporté dans le futur. Un futur très lointain, d'après lui.

-Vous me prendrez sans doute encore plus pour un fou après cette question, mais quand sommes-nous ? En quelle… année ?  
-2011.  
-20... Non, c'est impossible. Ce sorcier, si je l'attrape, je le massacre !  
-Vous allez bien ?, s'inquiéta Arthur.  
-Oui, Votre Alt… Arthur. Oh, j'arrive pas à y croire. C'est le futur ! Mais c'est imposs…

À nouveau, il ressentit une violente douleur à la poitrine et pendant quelques instants, sa vue s'obscurcit et il lui sembla entendre des cris et des explosions. Quand tout revint à la normale, il était allongé sur une couche confortable, à l'intérieur d'une maison. Penchée au-dessus de lui, se trouvait…

-Viviane ! Tu es vivante.  
-Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
-Un peu faible, je dois l'avouer. Je crois que j'ai reçu un mauvais coup lorsque le sort m'a atteint.  
-Reposez-vous, déclara la jeune femme - elle paraissait plus âgée que la Viviane que Gwaine avait connue.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Arthur et Gwen.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait faire venir Mervin, Elena, Morgana et Lance.  
-Maintenant ?  
-Le plus tôt possible.  
-Mais… pour quoi faire ?, questionna Gwen.  
-Je vous expliquerai quand tout le monde sera là.

oOoOo

-Attends un peu, s'exclama Arthur. Tu es en train de dire que ce type - il désigna Gwaine du doigt - n'est pas cinglé malgré les apparences et qu'en plus, ses histoires de voyages dans le temps sont vraies ? On est où, là ? Dans un épisode de Doctor Who ?  
-C'est exactement ce que je te dis, répliqua Viviane. Et si tu me prends pour une folle, demande à Mervin, je suis sûre qu'il confirmera mes propos. N'est-ce pas, Merv' ? Toi aussi, tu as des souvenirs de cette époque.  
-Oui. Je sais que c'est étrange, mais je me rappelle de trucs qu'on a vécu dans une autre vie. Et je me souviens parfaitement de Gwaine…  
-Comment m'oublier ?  
-… Et de chacun de vous.  
-Mais c'est insensé, cette histoire, déclara Morgana.  
-Ce qui l'est le plus, c'est que tu ne te souviennes pas, lui répondit Viviane. Toi aussi, tu devrais pouvoir te souvenir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que toi aussi, tu étais une puissante sorcière.  
-Merv' aussi était une sorcière ?  
-Ta gueule, Arthur. T'as rien écouté ou quoi ? Mervin est la réincarnation de Merlin.  
-Ok, c'est pas Doctor Who, c'est X-Files. Nan, mais sérieux. Vous entendez les conneries que vous racontez ?  
-Je les crois, intervint Lance. Je ne me rappelle pas, pas comme eux en tout cas, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ça m'est familier.  
-Parce que tu as dû lire les Légendes de la Table Ronde une bonne dizaine de fois chacune.  
-Gwaine m'est familier.  
-À moi aussi.  
-Non, Elena, tu vas pas rentrer dans leur jeu.  
-Arthur, commença Gwen, toi-même tu as dit qu'il te semblait connaître Gwaine quand tu l'as vu tout à l'heure.  
-J'ai déjà dû le croiser dans un magasin ou à la bibliothèque, je sais pas.  
-Quelle mauvaise fois… Bien, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, sauf le crétin, sur le fait que…  
-Qui tu appelles "crétin" ?  
-Mais toi, mon cher Arthur, toi. Je disais donc, que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que l'histoire de Gwaine est vraie, il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de son adaptation à notre époque.  
-Ça va être difficile, votre époque est pleine de choses bizarres.  
-Crois-moi, pour nous, c'est la tienne qui l'est. Première chose, il va falloir qu'on te débarrasse de ta tenue de chevalier, parce que pour se fondre dans la masse, c'est pas ce qui est le mieux. Ensuite, on te fera visiter la ville pour te montrer comment on vit de nos jours. Et on essaiera de te trouver un petit boulot aussi. Mais pour ce dernier point, on va attendre un peu.  
-Et je vais dormir où ?  
-Ah… Bonne question. Pas chez moi, je vis encore chez mes parents et… Ben, ça passera pas.  
-Ici, y'a pas assez de place.  
-Chez nous, non plus, ajouta Mervin.  
-Je te dirai bien de venir à la maison, mais ma demi-sœur et son abruti de petit copain biker squatte déjà, donc…, s'excusa Morgana.  
-Tu peux venir chez moi, si ça ne te dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé.  
-Pas de problème. Merci, Lancelot. Mais… c'est quoi un canapé ?  
-T'es assis dessus.  
-Oh… Ça me va, c'est très confortable.

oOoOo

Arthur lui avait prêté quelques vêtements - un djinn et un ticheurte, enfin des trucs du genre - qui lui étaient un peu grands, mais c'était juste le temps de le lui en procurer des qui soient à sa taille.  
Puis, avec Morgana et Lance, ils s'étaient rendu dans des échoppes - des magasins, appelait-on ça, à cette époque - de "fringues". Viviane aurait dû y aller à la place de Morgana, ce que Gwaine aurait préféré, il ne connaissait pas Morgana à son époque, les seules choses qu'il savait sur elle ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, mais la jeune femme avait été appelée à l'hôpital, où elle était infirmière (une sorte de guérisseuse moderne) et n'avait pas pu l'accompagner.  
Les quelques heures qu'avaient duré leurs achats avaient été une véritable torture pour le chevalier. Morgana n'avait pas cessé de lui faire essayer des dizaines de pantalons, chemises et autres habits ; lui, se sentait parfaitement ridicule avec tous ses vêtements serrés et horriblement colorés. Et plus il se plaignait, pire les vêtements étaient.

-Mo', intervint Lancelot. On dirait que tu le déguises pour aller parader à la Gay Pride.  
-Et tu t'y connais, en Gay Pride, Lance.  
-Tu m'as déjà vu habillé comme un arc-en-ciel ?

Gwaine ne comprenait rien à leur conversation.

-Laisse-moi faire, je m'en charge, déclara Lance. Gwaine, n'écoute pas la fashion-victim, je vais t'aider à choisir des vêtements moins ridicules.

À partir du moment où l'autre jeune homme prit les choses en mains, tout alla beaucoup plus vite et les trois jeunes gens purent bientôt quitter la galerie marchande. Au moment d'arriver à la caisse, Gwaine s'étonna devant les morceaux de papiers que Morgana sortit de son sac.

-Ce sont des billets. Ils servent à payer.  
-On ne peut pas utiliser ça ?, questionna le chevalier en agitant sa bourse remplie de pièces d'or.  
-Non. Et je te conseille de ranger ça, si tu ne veux pas te faire agresser. Il y a quelques voleurs qui traînent dans le coin. Et tu n'as pas ton épée pour te défendre…

oOoOo

-Venez à la maison prendre un verre.

Gwaine aurait préféré ne pas rester plus longtemps avec Morgana ; la jeune femme, charmante au demeurant, le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais Lance avait accepté son invitation.

-Normalement, il ne devrait y avoir personne chez moi, à cette heure-ci, déclara Morgana alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied d'un immense immeuble. Morgause est au travail et l'autre gland doit être en train de traîner avec ses idiots de copains. Et merde… Sa bécane est là.  
-Faut peut-être mieux qu'on ne monte pas, alors.  
-Et puis quoi encore ? C'est chez moi, j'y invite qui je veux. Si mes amis ne sont pas à son goût, il a qu'à dégager.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le petit appartement de Morgana, ils furent tout de suite assaillis par un bruit assourdissant.

-Bordel, tu vas baisser ta musique, ducon !  
-Oh, ta gueule, ça te gênait jusqu'à présent, t'étais pas là !  
-Baisse ! Ou mieux, éteint tout et casse-toi ! Excusez-moi, les gars, mais ce type est un vrai con.  
-Je sais, répondit Lance.  
-Tiens, la tapette ! Et c'est qui ça, ta pute ?, demanda, moqueur, l'homme en regardant Gwaine.  
-Va te faire voir, Cenred.  
-Non merci. Morgana, t'as pas dix livres à me filer, y'a plus de bières.  
-Crève.  
-C'est bon, j'vais aller me trouver une âme charitable qui voudra bien me rincer le gosier.  
-C'est ça, va donc faire ça. Et essaie de te faire renverser par un bus que je ne te revois plus. Connard…

Cenred attrapa son blouson en cuir et sortit en claquant la porte, sans éteindre sa musique qui continuait à vociférer.

-Un jour, je vais tuer ce mec, grogna Morgana en coupant le son de sa chaîne hi-fi.  
-Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'as qu'à demander, je suis ton homme, déclara Lance. Je ne comprends pas ce que ta sœur lui trouve.  
-Je me pose la même question tous les jours.  
-Il a toujours les mêmes goûts vestimentaires, dit Gwaine. Aucune modération. Tout ce cuir… C'est d'un mauvais goût.  
-Tu le connais ?, s'étonna Morgana.  
-Le Roi Cenred ? Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois. Un véritable abruti. Et couard avec ça.  
-Lui, un Roi ? Pour Arthur je veux bien le croire, mais ce glandu…  
-Et pourtant.  
-Ok, on en apprend tous les jours. Juste… Évite de le dire devant lui.  
-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.  
-Bref, assez parlé de lui. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

oOoOo

-On va prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez moi, c'est un peu loin du centre-ville.  
-Un taxi ?  
-C'est une voiture. Il y quelqu'un qui nous conduit où l'on veut et on le paye en échange.  
-D'accord.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Lance et Morgana avaient expliqué à Gwaine, les différents moyens de transports modernes.

-On pourra prendre l'avion un jour ?, questionna Gwaine quand ils furent installés dans une voiture.  
-Pas pour aller à la maison, non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que c'est beaucoup trop près. Mais on pourrait aller en France. Enfin, en Gaule si tu préfères. Il y a quelques endroits en Bretagne, euh, en Armorique, qui devraient t'intéresser. En particulier Brocéliande.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Une forêt. Il parait que le tombeau de Merlin s'y trouve. Ce qui me parait stupide étant donné que Merlin ne serait jamais mort ; il aurait été emprisonné par Viviane dans une tour de verre. Ou un rocher, ça dépend des légendes.  
-Le rocher, elle l'a déjà fait. Il y est resté coincé trois jours. Il était furieux après ça ; ça doit être une des seules fois où j'ai vu Merlin s'énerver. Mais… si Merlin n'est pas mort, comment peut-il s'être réincarné en Mervin ?  
-Je me le demande. Mais les légendes ne sont jamais tout à fait vraies.  
-Qu'est-ce que disent les légendes à mon propos ?  
-Là encore, ça dépend de légendes. Alors… Gwaine d'Orcania, fils de Loth et Morgause, neveu d'Arthur, est le plus meilleur chevalier de la Table Ronde, bien que parfois, ce soit Lancelot qui hérite du titre.  
-Hum, ça me plait bien. Sauf que les liens de parenté sont complètement faux.  
-Tu, enfin le Gwaine des Légendes, est aussi le demi-frère de Mordred…  
-L'avorton ? Jamais de la vie !  
-Sinon, il est un l'archétype du parfait chevalier, courageux, courtois, preux, fidèle, vertueux mais bien trop galant avec les dames et damoiselles.  
-C'est tout moi, ça.  
-Une des légendes dit aussi qu'il aurait commis l'adultère avec la Reine Guinevere.  
-Moi ? Non. J'avoue avoir essayé de la séduire la première fois que je l'ai vu. Et elle n'était pas encore Reine. Mais elle m'a ri au nez, toute amoureuse d'Arthur qu'elle était. Et j'aurai plutôt crû que ce serait toi, qui finirait par partager la couche de Gwen. Après tout, c'est toi qui était amoureux d'elle.  
-C'est ce que dise presque toutes les autres légendes. Guinevere était l'unique amour de Lancelot, il a lutté pour résister mais finalement…  
-Ah, je le savais bien. Je reconnais bien là, le Lancelot que j'ai connu. Et… est-ce que toi et la Gwen de maintenant vous êtes aussi proches que ceux que j'ai laissé à mon époque ?  
-Aucune chance.  
-Pourquoi ? Elle est tout aussi ravissante.  
-Elle pourrait être Miss Univers que ça ne changerait rien, je t'assure. Disons que je ne suis pas très attiré par les demoiselles.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Que je préfère les hommes. Tu sais, ce n'est pas rare de nos jours.  
-Oh… Je vois. De mon temps, c'était une raison de finir au bûcher. En parlant de bûcher, comment je meurs ?  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Tu sais, c'est pas forcément vrai…  
-Dis-le moi quand même.  
-Et bien, après que Lancelot et Guinevere aient fauté, Lancelot sauve la Reine du bûcher et il s'ensuit une bataille entre les hommes d'Arthur et ceux de son ancien chevalier. Lancelot tue Gareth, un des frères de Gwaine.  
-Je n'ai pas de frère.  
-Tu vois, que ce n'est pas la vérité.  
-Je veux quand même savoir.  
-Donc Lancelot tue Gareth. Gwaine veut le venger, mais alors qu'il a toujours vaincu Lancelot auparavant, celui-ci réussit à lui fracasser le crâne. Gwaine meurt de sa blessure quelques temps après.  
-Nan, c'est pas possible, le Lancelot que je connais serait incapable de fracasser le crâne de qui que ce soit.  
-De toute façon, tu n'as pas de frère, donc…  
-En effet. J'arrive pas à croire que près de mille cinq cents ans après, on parle encore de nous. Même si tout est déformé, ou pire, inventé.  
-C'est ça, être une légende. Et encore… Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que raconte Malory à ton propos.  
-C'est qui, Malory ?  
-Un auteur du XVème siècle. Il te décrivait comme lâche, perfide, très mauvais combattant et assassin.  
-Il y a erreur sur la personne, là.  
-J'en suis certain. Malheureusement, son roman est une des œuvres les plus connues des légendes arthuriennes… J'ai plein de livres sur ces légendes, si tu veux, je te les prêterai. Et je te montrerai des films à ce sujet. Enfin, quand je t'aurai expliqué ce qu'est un film… Tiens, on arrive chez moi, c'est l'immeuble au bout de la rue.

oOoOo

L'appartement de Lance n'était pas très grand, mais il l'était assez pour abriter de nombreux objets qui fascinaient Gwaine. La télé en faisait partit, mais l'appareil préféré du chevalier devint vite le micro-onde. C'était étonnant cette machine qui pouvait cuire de la nourriture sans feu, et en aussi peu de temps.

-Et voilà ton "lit". C'est un convertible, regarde. Si tu ouvres comme ça… Le canapé révèle un lit.  
-C'est astucieux. Merlin en aurait bien besoin, vu qu'il trouve toujours le moyen de ramener des gens dans son lit.  
-Merlin est… Tu sais, il a des amants ?  
-Non ! C'est juste qu'il accueille souvent des personnes de passages à Camelot. Tu, enfin, l'autre Lancelot en a d'ailleurs fait partie apparemment. Moi aussi.  
-D'accord. Dis, tu dois avoir faim, non ?  
-Assez, oui.  
-Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas un grand cuisinier. Mais je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose que je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais mangé. Une pizza.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Surprise… Juste le temps que je la commande et qu'on nous livre, et tu verras. En attendant, je vais te montrer comment fonctionne la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le chevalier faisait connaissance avec l'aliment le plus consommé au monde.

-C'est quoi, le truc rouge ?  
-De la tomate. C'est un fruit qui n'était pas encore connu à ton époque. Elle a été découverte en Amérique du Sud au XIVème siècle, il me semble.  
-L'Amérique du Sud ? C'est où ?  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Il faudra que je te montre une carte du monde. Et tu dois savoir que la Terre n'est pas plate.  
-C'est une blague ?  
-Non… Mais je t'expliquerai ça après avoir mangé, si tu veux bien. Vas-y goûte.

Légèrement méfiant, Gwaine mordit dans sa part de pizza.

-C'est bon.  
-Tu aimes ?  
-Oui.  
-Tant mieux ! Parce que tu risques d'en manger souvent durant ton séjour chez moi.  
-Ça me va.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Gwaine fut réveillé par une sonnerie étrange.

-Allo ? Ah, Viviane… Oui, et toi ?… Non, je travaille aujourd'hui… Non, je crois pas que Percy me laisse ma journée au dernier moment… Ben, le laisser ici. Je lui ai montré comment fonctionne la télé… Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que… Et il y fera quoi ? Non, il vaut mieux qu'il reste là… Travailler ? C'est peut-être un peu tôt, non ? Il… Oui… Oui, c'est mieux qu'on fasse comme ça… Ok, à tout à l'heure.  
-Tu parlais vraiment à Viviane ?  
-Oh, bonjour. Oui, je lui parlais. Ceci - Lancelot montra un petit boîtier noir - est un téléphone portable. Ça permet de parler à quelqu'un même si cette personne est à l'autre bout du monde.  
-C'est magique ?  
-Non… La magie n'existe plus à notre époque. Ou alors elle est cachée peut-être, mais je ne crois pas. Bref, Viviane va venir dans un moment. Elle va rester avec toi ce matin.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ?  
-Au travail.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme métier ?  
-Je suis serveur dans un restaurant. Mais tu verras bien, parce que ce soir, Merv', Elena et Viviane vont t'y emmener. Par contre, tu resteras seul tout l'après-midi. Tu te débrouilleras ?  
-Oui. Je suis un Chevalier de la Table Ronde, je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux me débrouiller seul quelques heures.  
-Peut-être, mais tu n'es pas vraiment à ta place, ici.  
-Ça ira. Promis. Tu me remontres juste comment on fait fonctionner ce truc ?  
-La télé. Oui, bien sûr.

Après quelques explications supplémentaires sur la marche du téléviseur. Lance laissa Gwaine avec la télécommande à la main, s'amusant à zapper, pour aller se préparer.

-Lancelot, y'a un truc qui sonne !  
-Ça doit être Viviane, va ouvrir la porte, s'il te plait.  
-Ok !

Lance avait vu juste, c'était bien la jeune infirmière qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

-Gwaine ! Comment vas-tu ?  
-Très bien. Toujours un peu… perdu, mais j'apprends. Vas-y, entre.  
-Merci, Sir Gwaine, rit Viviane. Tu n'as pas ressentit d'autres douleurs ?  
-Aucune.  
-Tant mieux. Où est Lance ?  
-Je m'habille !, répondit ledit Lance depuis sa chambre.  
-Alors, mon cher Gwaine que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Rester enfermé ici à faire la carpette devant la télé ou aller t'amuser en ville ?  
-Aller en ville…  
-Excellente initiative, mon bel ami. Et je vais t'emmener au cinéma. C'est comme la télé, mais en plus grand et… plus convivial. Et on peut manger du pop-corn et des glaces. Il faut que tu goûtes le pop-corn et la glace.  
-J'ai mangé de la pizza hier, c'est meilleur ou moins bon ?  
-C'est différent. Les trois sont très bons.  
-L'écoute pas, déclara Lance en entrant dans la pièce, la pizza c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Bon, je vous ai laissé un double des clefs sur la table de la cuisine. Viviane, tu m'appelles si il y a un problème, ok ?  
-Il n'y en aura pas. Ok, Gwaine vient du passé, mais ce n'est pas un bébé. T'es une vraie mère-poule quand tu t'y mets.  
-Gna, gna, gna… Bon, j'y vais.  
-Et pense à nous réserver une table pour ce soir !  
-Je sais. À plus.

Lance quitta l'appartement après avoir enfiler son blouson.

-Je parie qu'il n'a pas arrêté de te donner toutes sortes de conseils idiots.  
-Non… Enfin, je ne l'ai pas pris comme des conseils idiots, vu que je ne connais pas grand-chose à la vie actuelle.  
-C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle… Bon, si tu allais t'habiller ? Pas que ça me gêne de te voir uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, mais ce n'est pas la tenue la plus adaptée pour sortir.  
-Oh oui… Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas une façon de se présenter devant une dame.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit hier ? Nous ne sommes pas des dames. Remarque Gwen et Elena sont mariées, donc on doit pouvoir les considérer comme des dames. Mais pas Mo' ou moi.  
-Je sais. Mais que veux-tu, je suis bien trop habitué à la courtoisie.  
-Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose, ce monde en manque cruellement. Juste… tu n'es pas obligé de faire autant de manière avec nous. Ici, nous sommes tous égaux, hommes comme femmes.  
-C'est ce que j'ai crû comprendre. C'est bien. Je suppose…  
-Allez, va t'habiller, maintenant, sinon je vais devoir t'emmener au ciné à moitié nu, et crois-moi, tu vas vite te rendre compte que la plupart des femmes d'aujourd'hui n'ont pas les manières des dames de ton époque.

oOoOo

-J'ai l'impression que Lance m'a refilé son syndrome de la mère-poule, mais tant pis, il faut vraiment que tu écoutes ce que je vais te dire, sinon on risque d'avoir quelques problèmes. Quand nous serons dans la salle de cinéma, et que les lumières seront éteintes, il ne faudra plus parler, compris ? On s'assiéra au fond, comme ça, on ne dérangera personne si l'on doit sortir pour une raison ou une autre… Je ne sais franchement pas comment un mec du cinquième siècle réagira à une séance de ciné. Ensuite, si jamais tu as des questions, tu attends qu'on soit sorti, et seuls si possible, pour me les poser, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur toi. Enfin, le film qu'on va voir est un dessin animé, donc c'est différent des émissions que tu as pu voir hier soir à la télé. Ce ne sont pas des humains là, mais des dessins. Et c'est originairement fait pour les enfants, mais je crois que ça te plaira. Ça doit ressembler assez à ce que tu connais dans ton monde. Voilà…  
-Tu ne respires jamais ?, rit Gwaine.  
-C'est ça, moque-toi… T'as tout compris ?  
-Oui, mère.  
-Bien.

oOoOo

-J'aime bien ce Flynn, il est plutôt sympathique.  
-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? Il te ressemble assez, non ? Enfin, pour ce que je me rappelle de toi.  
-Un peu, oui… Sauf que je ne me laisse pas assommer par des damoiselle en détresse.  
-Et que tu bois plus. Beaucoup plus.  
-C'est pas sympa, ça, feignit de bouder Gwaine. Dis, tu te rappelles de beaucoup de choses sur quand tu étais, et bien, la Viviane que j'ai connu ?  
-De ma vie, je me rappelle la moindre seconde. Mes souvenirs de Merlin, Arthur et les autres personnes que j'ai côtoyé à cette époque sont très précis aussi. Sauf pour ceux qui te concernent. Je sais qu'avant que tu atterrisses mystérieusement au vingt-et-unième siècle, mes souvenirs de toi étaient aussi précis que ceux que j'ai de Merlin et les autres. Mais maintenant, c'est flou…  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je n'arrive plus à distinguer les images aussi clairement qu'avant. Des souvenirs nouveaux se créent, d'autres disparaissent, certains sont tellement embrouillés qu'ils en deviennent impossible. Sans parler de ceux qui ne prennent pas place à la bonne époque. En fait… C'est comme si le Temps n'arrivait pas à savoir à quelle époque tu appartiens. Comme s'il ne savait pas si tu allais rentrer à Camelot ou rester ici. Je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à présent, j'étais bien trop heureuse de te revoir, mais je crains que ta venue ici n'engendre certains changements…  
-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle. Est-ce que ça peut provoquer quelque chose de grave ?  
-Le Temps est quelque chose de très complexe. Même les plus grands Enchanteurs ne parviennent pas à le maîtriser. Crois-moi, j'ai été formée par le plus grand d'entre eux.  
-Merlin ?  
-Oui. Même lui a toujours évité d'y toucher quand il pouvait l'éviter. Et il n'a jamais modifié le passé. Car on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait en résulter.  
-Et tu crains que mon "voyage" ne provoque une quelconque catastrophe ?  
-On ne sait jamais. C'est certain que certaines choses vont être complètement chamboulées mais lesquelles et de quelle façon, je ne peux pas le dire. Peut-être que ce sera bénéfique. Mais peut-être que…  
-Peut-être que ça ne le sera pas du tout. Il faut trouver un moyen pour que je rentre à Camelot, alors. Rapidement.  
-Non, on ne doit pas se précipiter. Je dois voir avec Merv', ce qu'il voit, il est bien meilleur que moi pour visualiser le Temps. Et il faudrait que le pouvoir de voyante de Morgana se réveille aussi ; elle pourrait nous être utile pour voir ce que nous devons décider à ton sujet. Parce que, je suis désolée de te le dire, il sera peut-être nécessaire que tu restes ici pour toujours. Ton retour à ton époque pourrait être pire que ta disparition.  
-J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de te laisser te débrouiller seule avec ce sorcier…  
-Ou pas. Bon, ça ne sert à rien de se plomber le moral pour l'instant. Et si on allait boire un verre ?

oOoOo

Gwaine avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à lire. Lance possédait une collection énorme d'ouvrages relatifs aux légendes arthuriennes. Le chevalier avait parcouru quelques livres et une chose l'avait frappée : la plupart des "histoires" parlaient d'Arthur et de ses chevaliers, mais Merlin n'était presque jamais évoqué. Et lorsque c'était le cas, le Merlin des livres n'avaient rien à voir avec son ami ; c'était toujours un vieillard qui avait permis à Uther Pendragon de tromper Ygraine en se faisant passer pour son mari afin d'engendrer Arthur. C'était absurde. Merlin était plus jeune qu'Arthur, non ? Et d'ailleurs, Uther était réellement le mari d'Ygraine. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ces livres. Était-ce son "voyage" qui avait provoqué de tels chamboulements que ses amis avaient été ainsi changé ?  
Et cette histoire de Graal que les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde étaient censés chercher, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, depuis dix ans qu'Arthur était Roi, s'il avait dû confier une mission sacrée à ses hommes de confiance, il l'aurait déjà fait, non ?  
Gwaine n'était en général pas d'une humeur nerveuse, mais il devait bien avouer que cette histoire de modification du Temps, le perturbait.

-Ça ne sert à rien… Si je ne sais pas ce qui est censé se passer, comment pourrais-je savoir si ce que raconte ces livres est vrai ou faux ? Et surtout si j'ai modifié quelque chose.

Puis soudain, il la trouva. La preuve que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.  
Dans un des recueils de légendes de Lance, il lut quelque chose qu'il savait impossible. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être qu'une conséquence de son "voyage". Une légende racontait les amours de Sir Lancelot. Sauf que ce n'était pas la Reine qui était aimée du chevalier au cœur pur, mais le Roi. Là, écrit noir sur blanc, il était clairement dit que Lancelot était amoureux d'Arthur.  
Il fallait qu'il en parle à Viviane. Tout de suite. Sauf qu'elle était à son travail et qu'il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait le téléphone. Il allait devoir attendre que l'infirmière revienne pour leur rendez-vous avec Mervin et Elena.

oOoOo

-Viviane, on a un problème !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

À peine la jeune femme avait-elle ouvert la porte de l'appartement de Lance que Gwaine lui avait presque sauté dessus, en proie à une grande agitation.

-Viens voir.  
-Gwaine, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Regarde, là !, dit-il en lui tendant un livre et indiquant un passage.

Viviane lut le passage en question avant de sourire.

-Gwaine, il faut que tu saches que tout ce qui se trouve dan les livres n'est pas toujours vrai. Je sais que les livres de ton époque étaient fiables. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Mais depuis les choses ont changé. Les auteurs ne sont plus des scientifiques ou des mages de haut niveau. Les auteurs inventent sans cesse et parfois, ils jouent avec les légendes. Ce qui est écrit dans ce livre n'est rien d'autre qu'une idée inventée par un écrivain. Déjà que les légendes ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus véridiques, mais si en plus elles sont réécrites, il n'y a plus rien de valables dedans.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Certaine. Je crois que je n'aurai pas dû te parler des possibles conséquences de ton "voyage". Possibles et non pas certaines. Peut-être que rien ne se passera. Alors arrête d'y penser, ok ? Parce que tu n'as plus rien du Gwaine que j'adorais embêter quand tu es inquiet…  
-Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies embêté une seule fois. En fait, je te connaissais assez peu avant qu'on parte ensemble arrêter ce sorcier.  
-Parce que ça ne t'est pas encore arrivé. Mais je me rappelle très bien que tu répondais plutôt bien à mes provocations. Tu étais un très bon ami pour moi à l'époque.  
-Et plus maintenant ?  
-Hum… Attends que je réfléchisse… Bien sûr que si, tu l'es toujours. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas te voir t'inquiéter. T'es pas drôle quand t'es comme ça. Alors, ce soir je t'interdis de penser à quoi que ce soit de négatif, ok ? Sir Gwaine…  
-C'est compris, Ma Dame.  
-Tant mieux. Allez, allons retrouver Merv' et Elena.

oOoOo

Le restaurant où travaillait Lance se trouvait à quelques minutes seulement de son appartement. C'était un petit établissement chaleureux à la décoration sommaire. Une douce musique flottait dans l'air en compagnie d'une délicieuse odeur de nourriture.

-Bonsoir, Percy !, salua Viviane.  
-Eh, p'tite sœur ! Je savais pas que tu venais.  
-Lance n'a pas réservé la table ?  
-Si, mais il l'a noté au nom d'Emrys et il n'a pas précisé que tu serais là.  
-Quel idiot, celui-là… Bref, je te présente Gwaine.  
-Lance m'a parlé de vous. Ravi de vous rencontrer, déclara Percy à l'intention du chevalier.  
-Gwaine, voici mon frère aîné, Percy.  
-Ton frère ? Mais… Percival n'a jamais été ton frère.  
-À cette époque, il l'est. Nos liens ne sont pas forcément les mêmes ici qu'à Camelot. Arthur et Morgana ne sont pas frère et sœur. Merv' et Elena sont mariés alors qu'à ton époque, Merlin n'aimait que sa Dame du Lac et Elena… Bah, Elena…  
-…aurait bien aimé devenir ma femme.  
-Oui. Et, au fait, mon frère ne s'appelle pas Percival ; c'est juste Percy. D'ailleurs, Lance ne s'appelle pas Lancelot, mais juste Lance.  
-Il ne m'a rien dit… Je n'ai pas cessé de l'appeler Lancelot et il ne m'a pas repris une seule fois.  
-Tu as de la chance… La dernière fois qu'Arthur l'a appelé Lancelot, il lui a jeté un bouquin à la figure. Remarque, il devait sans doute y avoir une autre raison pour qu'il s'énerve.  
-Je trouve que Lancelot, ça lui va mieux que juste Lance. C'est plus élégant, plus noble, plus je sais pas…  
-Plus chevalier ?  
-Oui.  
-Bon, en parlant de Lance. Il nous as réservé quelle table ?  
-Toujours la même. La douze, répondit Percy.  
-Génial. Et il est où, ce fainéant ? En pause ?  
-Je l'ai envoyé chercher une bouteille à la cave. Va plutôt t'asseoir au lieu d'insulter mon serveur.

oOoOo

La table réservée par Lance était isolée au fond de la salle, permettant aux convives de profiter d'un peu d'intimité. Gwaine, en parfait chevalier, aida Viviane à s'asseoir.

-Viviane, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Enfin, il y en a beaucoup, mais celle-ci m'intrigue plus que le reste. Si toi, Merlin, Arthur et les autres vous êtes réincarnés, pourquoi il n'existe pas un autre moi, à cette époque ?  
-Il existe peut-être. Mais nous ne l'avons pas rencontré. Bien que ça m'étonnerait, car pour une raison que j'ignore, mais qui doit sans doute dépendre du Destin, nous sommes tous nés dans cette ville, plusieurs d'entre nous se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Mais tu n'es sans doute pas le seul qui ne soit pas réincarné.  
-Non, en effet. Dans le groupe que nous formions, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, qui comprenaient le couple royal, les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde et les plus puissants mages, il y avait aussi Elyan et Leon. Et visiblement, nos plus grands adversaires sont là aussi. Hors, je n'ai pas vu ou entendu parler de Mordred.  
-Effectivement, je me suis déjà posée la question à propos de Mordred. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est censé être un enfant. Peut-être n'est-il pas encore né. Ou est-il encore trop jeune pour s'être retrouver en face de nous. Quant à Elyan et Leon, ils sont là. Elyan est le cousin de Gwen, ici. Et Leon… Tu apprendras sans doute rapidement qui il est à cette époque. Moi, je ne peux rien te dire.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il y a certaines choses dont ce pas à moi de parler. Tiens, regarde qui arrive.

Mervin et Elena venaient d'entrer dans le restaurant et, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Percy, ils se dirigèrent vers la table occupée par Gwaine et Viviane.

-Bonsoir.  
-On interrompt une discussion intéressante ?, questionna Elena, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Non, on parlait juste des autres "nous". Et Gwaine se demandait pourquoi il n'existait pas une version "moderne" de lui.  
-C'est une bonne question, répondit Mervin. Peut-être est-ce parce que le Temps savait qu'il viendrait à cette époque. Pour éviter qu'il ne se rencontre et que ça provoque un paradoxe temporel.  
-Ça se tient. Mais le fait qu'il soit ici est aussi un paradoxe, non ? Car on sait qu'il a vécu toute sa vie au cinquième siècle. On connaît tous les deux sa vie presque aussi bien que la notre. Même si tout ce brouille en ce moment. Alors son "voyage" est paradoxal.  
-Ou peut-être pas. Le temps peut être réécrit, tu le sais bien. C'est dangereux, évidemment, mais…

Gwaine cessa de suivre la discussion des deux anciens sorciers quand Elena engagea la conversation avec lui.

-Ils étaient déjà comme ça à ton époque ? Parce que des fois, quand ils se lancent dans une discussion, je ne comprends plus rien.  
-C'étaient deux très puissants sorciers. Merlin était le plus grand Enchanteur de l'époque, et d'après ce que raconte les légendes que j'ai lu chez Lancelot, personne n'a jamais atteint son niveau. Viviane, elle, était sa meilleure élève. Elle seule réussissait, très rarement, à le vaincre. Et oui, leurs discussions étaient déjà difficiles à suivre.  
-Donc, ce n'est pas que je suis idiote. Comment j'étais, moi ?  
-Une superbe princesse.  
-Une princesse ? Merv', t'aurais pu me le dire, quand même.  
-Hein ? De quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que j'étais une princesse, avant.  
-Je te l'ai pas dit ?  
-Non…  
-C'est parce que ça change rien pour moi, ce que tu étais. C'est ce que tu es maintenant qui compte.

Puis, Mervin retourna à sa complexe discussion avec Viviane.

-Et à part une princesse, j'étais…  
-Douce, aimable, compréhensive, drôle, un peu maladroite, intelligente. Parfois étrange. Mais d'après Merlin ou Arthur, qui t'avaient connue avant moi, tu avais été beaucoup plus bizarre et maladroite que l'Elena que je connaissais.  
-Tu avais été possédée par un Sidhe à la naissance, intervint Mervin qui avait fini de parler avec Viviane. C'est pour ça que tu étais… particulière.  
-Un Sidhe ?  
-Une sorte de fée. Les Sidhes voulaient détruire Camelot et ils avaient prévu de mettre un des leurs sur le trône. Ils avaient donc fait en sorte que tu sois "habitée" par une Sidhe car il savait que ton père et Uther Pendragon étaient d'excellents amis et que le moment venu, ils uniraient leurs enfants. Et ainsi, une Sidhe aurait été Reine. Mais leur plan est tombé à l'eau…  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-J'ai découvert la vérité. Et Arthur ne t'aimait pas. Tu ne l'aimais pas non plus d'ailleurs.  
-Je préférais son petit sorcier.  
-Euh… non. Au moment du "mariage", je ne crois que tu étais éprise de qui que ce soit. Plus tard, quand tu es revenue à Camelot, et là, tu es tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un. Mais pas de moi.  
-De qui, alors ?  
-Moi, répondit Gwaine.  
-Toi ? Et… c'était réciproque ?  
-Euh…  
-Ce que Gwaine n'ose pas te dire, c'est qu'il préférait son épée et l'hydromel.  
-Viviane !  
-Ose dire le contraire.  
-C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu envie de me marier.  
-Parce que t'avais pas trouvé de patronne de taverne à ton goût.  
-C'est pas sympa, ça.  
-Et bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? C'est la guerre ?

Debout près de leur table se tenait Lance, un sourire aux lèvres, en tenue de serveur.

-Viviane m'expliquait que si Gwaine, à son époque, avait refusé de m'épouser, c'était par amour de la bouteille. Parce que j'aurai pu être la femme d'un chevalier de la Table Ronde, figure-toi. Et j'étais une princesse.  
-Dans les légendes aussi, Elena était une princesse, la fille du Roi Pêcheur. Et la femme de Lancelot.  
-Ta femme ? Jamais de la vie.  
-Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu ne me plais pas du tout non plus. Bref, vous voulez commander ?  
-On a pas encore décidé, répondit Mervin.  
-Dis plutôt que vous avez pas regardé le menu. Bon, je reviens plus tard.

oOoOo

La soirée s'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur et Gwaine avait presque l'impression d'être de retour à son époque. Puis ses amis étaient rentrés chez eux. Lui, était resté au restaurant, attendant que Lance ait finit son service. Assis au bar, il avait parlé avec Percy. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus loquace que le Percival qu'il avait connu auparavant.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, cette histoire de voyage temporel. On dirait de la science-fiction. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un film.  
-C'est pourtant vrai. Et crois-moi, j'ai aussi l'impression que tout ça est un rêve particulièrement tordu. Ou un délire d'ivrogne.  
-Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus fou, c'est que aucun de nous ne se soit jamais rendu compte que nous avions tous un nom qui se rapportait à un personnage des légendes arthuriennes.  
-Je pense que Viviane ou Merl… Mervin ont dû le noter. Peut-être même que Lancelot l'a fait. Il a l'air d'être un expert à ce sujet.  
-Il l'est. Je l'ai toujours entendu parler de la Table Ronde ou vu plongé dans un livre sur le Roi Arthur et son entourage.  
-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?  
-Plus de vingt ans. On avait onze ou douze ans quand on s'est rencontré. Quand on est entré au collège. Il est vite devenu mon meilleur ami et depuis on ne s'est plus quitté. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Même chose pour Viviane, elle avait même pas un an la première fois que Lance est venu à la maison ; elle l'a toujours connu. Des fois, je la suspecte même de le préférer à moi.  
-Qui préfère qui ?

Lance se tenait derrière Gwaine, désormais habillé de ses vêtements de ville.

-Viviane. Je crois qu'elle préférerait t'avoir comme frère plutôt que moi.  
-Mais non. Tu sais bien qu'elle t'adore, ta sœur. Bon, Gwaine, on y va ?  
-Je t'attendais.  
-À plus, Perce.

oOoOo

Les quelques jours suivants passèrent calmement. La plupart du temps Gwaine était seul en journée. Au début, il restait dans l'appartement de Lance, puis quand il fut un peu habitué à la vie au vingt-et-unième siècle, il sortit se balader dans le quartier. Parfois, un de ses amis lui tenait compagnie pendant quelques heures. Ainsi, il était allé dans un musée avec Gwen, était retourné au cinéma avec Elena et Morgana et avait joué au football avec Arthur dans un parc. Puis, souvent, le soir il allait rendre visite à Percy au restaurant en attendant que Lance finisse sa journée de travail.  
Un soir que son service avait finit plus tôt, Lance avait proposé d'aller boire un verre dans un bar avant de rentrer ; ils avaient finit tous les deux relativement ivres. Le retour à l'appartement avait été laborieux, en particulier les deux volées d'escaliers qui y menaient. C'est en se tenant l'un à l'autre et en gloussant comme des gamines de douze ans qu'ils atteignirent la porte de Lance.

-J'crois qu'j'ai trop bu, Lanc'lot… J'vois Sir Leon assis devant ta porte…  
-J'le vois aussi.  
-Oh, on va s'faire enguirlander pa'c'qu'on va pas être en état d'patrouiller d'main.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, Lance ? Et c'est qui lui ?, interrogea "Sir Leon" en se levant et désignant Gwaine du menton.  
-Oh, Leon, t'es vraiment là ? J'croyais qu'j'rêvais…  
-J'suis Sir Gwaine, en provenance directe de Camelot. Enfin, d'la taverne.  
-Nah, du pub.  
-Oui, du pub.  
-Lance, tu m'expliques ?  
-'tends, quand on s'ra rentré. Sinon, les voisins vont gueuler… Pis pourquoi t'attends dehors, d'abord ?  
-J'ai perdu ma clé. Donne-moi la tienne, parce que dans l'état où tu es tu n'arriveras pas à trouver la serrure.  
-J'suis même pas bourré…, répliqua Lance en tendant son trousseau de clés à Leon - enfin, dans la direction approximative de l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
-Non, à peine.

oOoOo

-Oui. Merci, Arthur. Et excuse-moi encore d'avoir appelé si tard.

Leon raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers les deux hommes assis sur le canapé.

-Arthur a confirmé votre histoire complètement folle de voyage dans le temps.  
-Bah, tu vois qu'on sait encore c'qu'on dit.  
-Avoue que c'est difficile à croire.  
-Lancelooot, pourquoi qu'y'a Sir Leon chez toi ?  
-Je ne suis pas "Sir" Leon. Juste Leon. Et c'est autant chez moi que chez Lance. On vit ensemble.  
-Mais y'a qu'une chambre.  
-Je suis son petit-ami. On dort dans le même lit.  
-C'pas bien, z'aller finir au bûcher…  
-Tu d'vais pas rentrer que d'main, L'on ?  
-Si. Mais j'ai pu prendre un avion plus tôt que prévu.

oOoOo

Gwaine se tournait et se retournait sur le canapé, mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il essaya de mettre la tête sous l'oreiller, pour s'isoler du bruit, mais rien n'y faisait, il entendait toujours les deux autres hommes qui s'ébattaient dans la chambre. Et ils étaient plutôt du genre bruyants. Mais si ça n'avait été qu'une question de bruit, peut-être le chevalier aurait-il réussi à l'occulter.  
Non, le plus gros problème, c'était que son corps réagissait contre son gré aux râles et autres cris qui lui parvenaient. Et bien qu'il n'avait cessé de se répéter que c'était anormal, lorsqu'un nouveau "Plus fort !" de Lance résonna dans l'appartement, il ne put s'empêcher de descendre une main jusqu'à son entrejambe afin de soulager son érection. Pour alléger sa conscience, il se força à penser à une jeune femme imaginaire il n'était pas question qu'il se donne du plaisir en ayant l'image d'un homme en tête.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par Viviane qui lui sauta à moitié dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Bonjour quand même.  
-Oui, bonjour. Dis, tu veux bien te sortir de sur mes jambes ?  
-Nope. J'ai un truc à te demander. De la part de Percy.  
-Je pense qu'il peut écouter même si tu n'es pas avachie sur lui, Vi', intervint Lance. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de venir exprès, je pouvais m'en charger.  
-Ouais, mais j'avais envie de venir.  
-Viens déjeuner Gwaine.

Viviane fit mine de ne pas vouloir laisser se lever le chevalier et se coucha complètement sur lui, ses bras fortement serrés autour de sa taille.

-Noooon, me laisse paaaas…  
-J'ai faim, Viviane.  
-Roh, les mecs… C'est toujours pareil avec vous, c'est toujours la bouffe qui passe en premier. Allez, vas-y, espèce de goinfre, feignit de bouder la jeune femme.

Riant, Gwaine alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, où se trouvaient déjà Lance et Leon. Chassant le souvenir fugace des cris des deux hommes, la nuit précédente, il se servit un bol de café avant de se tourner vers Viviane qui avait pris place à côté de lui.

-Alors, que voulais-tu me demander ?  
-C'est pas moi, c'est Percy. En fait, le mari de Joyce, tu sais la serveuse ?  
-La jolie rousse ?  
-Oui. Donc son mari est muté en Écosse. Et bien sûr, elle va partir avec lui. Donc Percy a besoin de quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Il pourrait prendre un intérimaire, mais il a pensé que peut-être ça t'intéresserait de travailler pour lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu commencerais à bosser en début de semaine prochaine.  
-Oui. Pourquoi pas, oui. Ça doit être dans mes cordes.  
-Super. Les clients, et les clientes en particulier, vont t'adorer.  
-Nous voilà collègues, dit Lance, d'un ton joyeux.  
-Comme au bon vieux temps de la Table Ronde. Et c'est encore une histoire de tables, d'ailleurs.  
-C'est vrai. Mais c'est moins chevaleresque.  
-Un peu de calme de temps en temps, ça peut pas faire de mal.

oOoOo

Ce jour-là, Leon ne travaillait pas, donc lui et Gwaine passèrent la journée ensemble. Enfin, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce, mais ils ne se parlaient pas. Visiblement, Leon ne portait pas le chevalier dans son cœur. Mais Gwaine avait bien l'intention de remédier à ce problème.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, avec Lancelot.  
-Lance, pas Lancelot. On est ensemble depuis plus de trois ans. Et on pense à se marier.  
-Ensemble ?  
-Non, avec la concierge de l'immeuble. Évidemment ensemble.  
-Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Le monde a vraiment changé.  
-En quinze siècle, c'est plutôt normal, non ?  
-C'est moi ou tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
-J'avoue que je ne suis pas très chaud à l'idée qu'un beau mec comme toi ait passé près d'une semaine seul avec mon petit-ami.  
-Je ne suis pas comme vous. Les hommes, c'est pas mon truc.  
-Moi non plus, ça ne l'était pas pendant longtemps. Et un jour, tu te rends compte que le mec avec qui tu partages un appart' te plait bien.  
-C'est pas à moi que ça arrivera.  
-J'espère. Parce que je n'accepterais pas que tu me voles Lance.

oOoOo

Trois jours plus tard - et après une nuit qu'il avait honteusement passée à rêver qu'il rejoignait Lance et Leon dans leur lit et participait à leurs ébats - Gwaine se trouvait dans les vestiaires du restaurant de Percy, en tenue de serveur.

-Ça te va comme un gant, déclara Lance. Par contre, tu devrais te faire un catogan, les clients apprécient moyennement de trouver des cheveux dans leur assiette.  
-Cato-quoi ?  
-Catogan. T'attacher les cheveux. Attends, je m'en charge. Il doit bien y avoir un élastique quelque part par là, dit Lance en fouillant dans un casier. Ah ah ! Approche et tourne-toi.

Gwaine frissonna quand, en voulant rassembler ses cheveux, les doigts de Lance effleurèrent son cou et des images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Voilà. Eh, ça te va super bien.  
-On devrait y aller, non ? Percy va s'impatienter. Il a dit qu'il voulait me montrer deux ou trois trucs avant d'ouvrir le restaurant.

Et surtout, Gwaine ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps seul avec Lance ; ces rêves avaient un peu trop tendance à remonter à la surface quand il était près de l'autre homme.

-Tu as raison.

oOoOo

La première journée de travail du chevalier s'était relativement bien passée. Bien sûr, il avait un peu cafouillé au début et avait failli renverser quelques plats sur les clients mais les choses s'étaient arrangées rapidement.

-Alors, tu as fuir les clients ?, questionna, moqueuse, Viviane.  
-Même pas, mauvaise langue. Je suis un excellent serveur, figure-toi.  
-N'exagère pas non plus, tu as failli renverser une saucière sur une vieille, répliqua Lance en riant.  
-T'es pas sensé raconter ça. Ma réputation en prend un coup, là.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ta réputation se porte à merveille. Notre cher Gwaine a réussit, dès le premier jour, à obtenir le numéro d'une très jolie cliente, ajouta Percy. Il y a fort à parier qu'elle reviendra bientôt. Et qu'elle ne sera pas la seule à venir juste pour mon nouveau serveur.  
-Jaloux ?  
-Pas le moins du monde. Je suis très heureux avec ma femme ; je n'ai pas besoin d'être sollicité par d'autres femmes.  
-Mon frère est un vrai chevalier, rit Viviane. Tu vas l'appeler, la fille, Gwaine ?  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je viens du passé et qu'elle me trouverait bizarre ? Et je n'aime pas ce genre en femme. Aucune manière, si ce n'est celles d'une gourgandine.  
-La plupart des femmes d'aujourd'hui sont comme ça. Dites, les gars, si on allait faire la fête ce soir ? Demain le restau est fermé, non ?  
-Sans moi, Mary m'attend. Et je suis fatigué, en plus.  
-Leon va m'attendre aussi.  
-Allez, s'te plait, Lançounet. T'as qu'à l'appeler pour le prévenir.  
-Si tu m'appelles comme ça, je vais encore moins avoir envie de venir. T'es partant, Gwaine ?  
-Pour faire la fête ? Toujours.  
-Bien, je préviens Leon et on y va.  
-Génial ! C'est moi qui vous invite. Enfin, l'entrée de la boîte, vous vous démerdez pour vos consos.  
-Trop aimable, Vi'.

Ladite Vi' se contenta de tirer la langue de façon très mature à Lance avant qu'il aille passer un coup de fil à son petit-ami.  
Il revint moins de deux minutes après.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir, alors j'ai laissé un message. Tu proposes quoi comme boîte, Vi' ?  
-Le WhyNot.  
-T'es sûre ?  
-Yep.  
-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très adapté pour Gwaine.  
-Pourquoi ?, demanda le chevalier.  
-Cette boîte… Au fait, une boîte, ou discothèque, est un lieu où l'on se retrouve pour, essentiellement, danser. Donc, cette boîte est principalement fréquenté par des homos.  
-Y'a pas mal de bis, aussi.  
-Bis ? C'est des gens qui aiment les deux sexes, c'est ça ?  
-Oui. Je sais que l'homosexualité te pose problème, donc si tu ne veux pas aller là-bas…  
-Si, ça ira. Et je dois m'habituer à tout ce qui fait la vie au vingt-et-unième siècle. Et ça, ça en fait partie.  
-Cool !, s'exclama Viviane.

oOoOo

Gwaine ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'endroit soit aussi bruyant. Ni aussi bondé. Et il devait presque crier pour pouvoir parler avec ses amis.

-Si tu veux partir, tu le dis, ok ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un super chevalier, tu te rappelles ? Je vais pas prendre peur.  
-Bougez-vous, les gars, j'ai trouvé une table, mais elle va pas rester dispo longtemps.  
-Allez-y, répondit Lance. Je vais chercher des boissons.  
-Ok ! Suis-moi, Gwaine.

Quand Lance rejoignit la table de ses amis, Viviane était hors de vue.

-Tiens, une bière. Où est Vi' ?  
-Là-bas, indiqua Gwaine d'un geste du menton.

Viviane était en train de danser avec une autre jeune femme.

-Quel succès ! À peine arrivée, que déjà elle se trouve une prétendante. La demoiselle va être déçue quand elle va se rendre compte que Vi' est hétéro.

Viviane ne revint qu'une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, près des deux hommes.

-Allez vous amuser un peu, je garde la table !  
-Je ne sais pas danser, ce truc, refusa Gwaine.  
-Je vais t'apprendre, viens !, répondit Lance en l'entraînant vers la piste de danse.

Le chevalier se sentait ridicule à gesticuler dans tous les sens, en essayant de suivre de la musique. Et bien qu'il n'était pas pudibond, il trouvait que ces pas de danse, presque lascifs, étaient légèrement indécents. Mais il était résolu à agir comme un homme du vingt-et-unième siècle tant qu'il se trouverait à cette époque, alors il copiait les mouvements de Lance.  
Celui-ci semblait transformé alors qu'il dansait. Oublié le sérieux petit serveur féru de littérature médiévale, le Lance des pistes de danse était presque animal, sauvage en quelque sorte. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Gwaine repensa à son rêve ; Lance dansait comme on fait l'amour. Ce n'était pas pour arranger les idées déplacées qu'avait de plus en plus souvent le chevalier.

-Je suis ridicule, je retourne à la table. Comme ça, Viviane pourra venir danser.  
-Ok ! Mais c'est dommage, tu te débrouilles pas mal !

oOoOo

Finalement, Gwaine était retourné danser une ou deux fois durant la soirée - forcé par ses amis - et avait repoussé les avances des quatre ou cinq hommes plus ou moins entreprenants. Mais il s'était bien amusé malgré ces quelques "désagréments".  
Il était plus de quatre heures du matin quand les deux hommes étaient rentrés à l'appartement de Lance. Ils furent surpris de voir que Leon était encore éveillé. Et ils ne s'attendaient surtout pas à être accueillis par des cris.

-Tu dors pas ?  
-Dormir ? Tu crois que j'allais aller dormir alors que tu étais je ne sais où ?  
-Je t'ai laissé un message pour te dire que je sortais avec Gwaine et Vi'.  
-Oui, mais je pensais que tu allais boire un verre ou deux, pas disparaître toute la nuit ! Et toi, cria Leon en se tournant vers Gwaine, je t'ai prévenu que tu n'avais pas intérêt à t'approprier Lance ! Il est à moi !  
-À toi ? Je n'appartiens à personne. Et Laisse Gwaine en dehors de ça, ça ne le concerne pas.  
-Putain, mais depuis que je suis revenu, tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi. JE suis ton petit-ami, pas ce mec !  
-Calme-toi, Leon, tu es ridicule.  
-Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne supporte pas que mon mec passe tout son temps libre avec un autre ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crains ? Que je te quitte pour Gwaine ? Il n'est même pas gay !  
-Je ne l'étais pas non plus quand on s'est rencontré !  
-Mais tu ne pensais pas que les homos doivent finir sur le bûcher, à ce que je sache !  
-Ce n'est pas le sujet !  
-Ah non ? Et c'est quoi le sujet ? Ta stupide jalousie ?

Gwaine regardait le couple se disputer, assis sur le canapé. Les deux hommes se tenaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, et faisaient de grands gestes en même temps qu'ils criaient.

-Tu me fais chier, Leon ! Sérieusement chier !  
-Bien ! Si je te gêne autant, je me barre !  
-C'est ça, casse-toi et ne reviens pas avant d'être calmé !

La porte claqua alors que Leon quittait l'appartement.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Gwaine, alors que Lance s'asseyait à côté de lui.  
-De quoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute si Leon est un vrai con par moment. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait une crise. Dès qu'un mec s'approche un peu trop près de moi à son goût, il devient jaloux.  
-Je devrais peut-être partir d'ici, ça éviterait que vous vous engueuliez.  
-Et pour aller où ? Non, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te payer un logement. Tu es mon ami, c'est normal que je t'héberge quand tu en as besoin. Leon devrait le comprendre, s'il n'était pas aussi jaloux.  
-Mais il m'a aussi dit que vous aviez l'intention de vous marier, je ne…  
-Quoi ! Il n'en a jamais été question. Pas de mon côté en tout cas. Et il sait très bien que je suis contre le mariage. Ce salaud ! Je vais le massacrer à coups de pelles…  
-Tu le regretterais. Mais, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne pourrais pas fracasser le crâne de qui que ce soit.  
-Tu parlais de Lancelot. Peut-être que lui n'en était pas capable, mais ce n'est pas moi.  
-Tu lui es pourtant semblable en tous points.  
-Parle-moi de lui.  
-Je crois que tu sais déjà tout sur lui.  
-Je sais ce qu'en racontent les légendes. Je veux savoir comment était le vrai Lancelot.  
-Les légendes, pour ce que j'en ai lu, le décrivent très fidèlement. Il était le plus loyal de tous les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Il a d'ailleurs été le premier à prêter allégeance à Arthur. Ça aussi été le premier chevalier non issu de la noblesse de l'histoire de Camelot. Serviable, juste, réservé. D'un courage extrême. Un combattant doué. Il avait appris seul l'art du combat, après que son village ait été détruit par des brigands. Il n'était qu'un enfant et avait été le seul survivant. Et bien sûr, désespérément amoureux de Gwen. Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.  
-Il n'a rien à voir avec ce que je suis.  
-Tu te trompes. Et quand je suis avec toi, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être avec lui. Tu as la même présence que lui. Mais il y a un truc de plus avec toi… Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est par contre… Un truc qui me fait te préférer à lui alors que je ne te connais que depuis à peine deux semaines. Il y a un truc…

Les deux hommes se regardaient sans plus parler. Puis, comme attiré par un aimant, Gwaine se pencha vers les lèvres de Lance; mais celui-ci tourna la tête et se leva rapidement.

-Je vais me coucher. Tu devrais dormir aussi, il est tard.

Cette nuit-là, ni Gwaine ni Lance ne trouvèrent le sommeil.

oOoOo

Gwaine avait passé des heures à se demander pourquoi il avait essayé d'embrasser Lance. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Puis, il avait plus ou moins réussi à se convaincre que c'était les quelques bières qu'il avait bu, qui l'avaient poussé à réagir ainsi.  
Plus tard, quand Lance était sorti de sa chambre, ils avaient fait comme si rien n'était arrivé et avaient passé la journée à regarder la télévision et jouer à la console de jeux vidéos (objet qui était en passe de devenir le préféré de Gwaine, devant le four à micro-ondes). Lance avait aussi essayé plusieurs fois de joindre Leon, sans succès.  
Celui-ci ne revint pas de la semaine, mais un soir qu'ils rentraient du restaurant, Gwaine et Lance trouvèrent un mot qu'il avait laissé durant la journée, disant qu'il allait habiter à l'hôtel tant que le chevalier vivrait à l'appartement.

-Je vais partir d'ici.  
-Et tu iras où ? Tu n'as nulle part où aller.  
-Je demanderai à Percy, si je peux m'installer dans le vestiaire pendant quelques temps. Il suffit que je trouve un matelas.  
-Tu peux rester ici.  
-Non, tu vois bien les problèmes que je cause. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera toujours plus confortable que ce que j'ai connu une grande partie de ma vie.  
-Tu es certain ?  
-Oui.

Le lendemain, Gwaine s'installa dans le vestiaire du restaurant. Percy avait insisté pour qu'il vivre chez lui, mais le chevalier avait refusé ; la femme de Percy, Mary, venait d'accoucher d'un petit garçon, ce n'était pas le moment pour accueillir un voyageur du passé.

oOoOo

-Leon est revenu hier soir.

Trois jours que Gwaine avait quitté l'appartement de Lance.

-Il est toujours fâché ?  
-Oui. Et il s'énerve dès que j'ai le malheur de prononcer ton nom.  
-Déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas, là, il doit me haïr.  
-Je crois que s'il pouvait te faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre, il le ferait sans hésiter. Je n'en peux plus de ce type et de sa jalousie maladive. Surtout, que c'est moi qui devrait me méfier, pas lui. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'aventure. Lui par contre, il m'a trompé avec un de ses collègues. Et je lui ai pardonné. Par amour. Mais je ne supporterai pas éternellement son caractère possessif.  
-C'est parce qu'il t'aime. Il ne veut pas te perdre.  
-Je n'en suis même pas sûr. Il me considère comme sa chose. Comme si je lui appartenais. Et il n'a aucune confiance en moi.

oOoOo

Arthur et Gwen avaient invité tous leurs amis pour annoncer une grande nouvelle : la jeune femme était enceinte. Mais malgré la joie ambiante autour de la table, on pouvait sentir une certaine tension entre certains des convives. Bien sûr, Leon fusillait Gwaine du regard, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion. Mais plus étonnant, le chevalier et Lance semblaient aussi s'éviter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, avec Lance ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ?, demanda Viviane dans la soirée.  
-Non…  
-Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole une seule fois de tout le repas. Quoique avec le chien de garde, je peux comprendre. C'est limite s'il ne montre pas les dents dès que tu jettes un regard en direction de Lance.  
-C'est pas à cause de Leon. Enfin, pas complètement.  
-Quoi alors ? Attends, on va aller sur le balcon, si tu préfères, on sera tranquille.

Sans laisser le choix au chevalier, Viviane lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle à l'extérieur.

-Bon, maintenant tu m'expliques. Il s'est passé quoi pour que vous ne vous parliez plus ?  
-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Nope !

Gwaine soupira, les yeux tournés vers la ville illuminée.

-Il m'a embrassé.  
-Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ?  
-Ce matin, on se changeait dans le vestiaire, en discutant, comme d'habitude. On parlait de Leon et Lance s'en plaignait, comme souvent ces temps-ci. Et… je ne sais plus comment c'est arrivé, mais d'un seul coup, Lance était contre moi, les deux mains sur mes joues, à m'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait avant de mourir.  
-Et tu l'as dégagé…  
-Non. J'ai répondu à son baiser. C'est ça le problème. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je n'ai jamais été comme lui.  
-Les gens changent, tu sais.  
-Mais je ne peux pas être comme ça !  
-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?  
-Comprends-moi, d'où je viens, c'est un péché. Les sodomites sont condamnés au bûcher sans procès.  
-Mais les choses ont évolué…  
-Pas moi. J'essaie de m'adapter le mieux possible, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de changer complètement de mode de pensée du jour au lendemain.  
-Bien sûr… Mais, réponds-moi franchement, est-ce que tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas la moindre petite chance pour que tu sois attiré par Lance ?  
-Je t'ai dit que…  
-Réponds !  
-Je n'en sais rien. Il y a ces rêves et…  
-Quels rêves ?  
-Des rêves intimes. Où Lance est présent.  
-Des rêves érotiques ? Eh bien, pour quelqu'un de parfaitement hétéro…  
-Justement, c'est anormal. Et… j'ai essayé de l'embrasser, le soir où Leon avait quitté l'appartement. Mais ce n'était pas réfléchi, c'était instinctif.  
-Mon cher Gwaine, je crois que tu es mordu de notre cher Lance.  
-Non.  
-Crois ce que tu veux, mais tu es en train de tomber amoureux.

oOoOo

Les mots de Viviane ne cessaient de tourner et retourner dans sa tête, les jours suivants. Ce n'était pas possible. Il refusait même d'envisager que la jeune femme puisse avoir raison. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes, et uniquement les femmes, ce n'était pas maintenant, à près de trente-cinq ans que ça allait changer.  
Alors, pour se prouver qu'il avait raison, il fouilla dans ses affaires et retrouva la numéro de la cliente qui l'avait éhontément dragué son premier jour de travail, utilisant le téléphone du restaurant, l'appela pour l'inviter à boire un verre.  
Sophia, c'était son nom, avait été ravie et avait tout de suite accepté de le rencontrer.

-Tu fais une bêtise.  
-Viviane, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire.  
-Fais ce que tu veux, mais ça ne changera rien. C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça. Sortir avec la première greluche venue ne t'empêchera pas de fantasmer sur Lance.  
-Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

oOoOo

La soirée avec Sophia s'était plus bien déroulée. Du moins au début. Ils étaient allés en discothèque et Gwaine avait, cette fois-ci, apprécié de danser, peut-être parce qu'il le faisait en compagnie d'une jeune femme et non pas d'un ami.  
Sophia était d'une compagnie agréable, car en plus de la beauté, elle possédait aussi un esprit acéré et beaucoup d'humour.  
Bien sûr, le chevalier trouvait toujours que ses manières n'étaient pas dignes d'un demoiselle, mais il savait qu'à cette époque, rares étaient les femmes qui correspondaient encore à son idéal de la belle princesse douce et volontaire. Il savait que le vingt-et-unième siècle était celui de la libération des mœurs et que désormais, les femmes étaient aussi entreprenantes, voire parfois plus, que les hommes, sans pour autant être des gourgandines.  
De plus, s'il était honnête, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était un moyen de se prouver qu'il était toujours le même. Le Gwaine qui faisait la cour aux jeunes femmes qu'il rencontrait au gré de ses pérégrinations. Le Gwaine qui faisait chavirer les cœurs. Le Gwaine qui ne savait pas dire non à une belle femme.  
Alors quand Sophia l'invita à venir chez elle boire un dernier verre, il n'hésita pas une seconde, même s'il était conscient que le but final de la jeune femme était de le mettre dans son lit, surtout après les baisers enflammés qu'ils avaient partagés durant la soirée.  
Dans le taxi qui les emmenait chez elle, Sophia avait pris la main de Gwaine et l'avait posée sur sa cuisse nue, confirmant les soupçons de l'homme concernant ses intentions. Et dès qu'ils furent entrés dans son appartement, elle le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Pour éviter de penser à Lance qui, lui aussi, l'avait collé contre un mur pour l'embrasser, il répondit ardemment au baiser de Sophia, se permettant de laisser glisser ses mains le long du corps souple de la jeune femme.

-J'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vu, souffla-t-elle.

Puis, elle entreprit de le débarrasser de son t-shirt, avant d'ôter son chemisier, révélant une poitrine blanche et menue.

Non, elle n'était définitivement pas une "lady", mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de faire sa vie avec elle.  
Alors, oubliant toutes les règles de courtoisie et de galanterie, il laissa ses mains errer sur la peau découverte de la jeune femme, et, cédant à ses envies, il les posa sur les seins de Sophia, faisant jouer ses doigts sur ses tétons rosés. La jeune femme, elle, suçotait le cou du chevalier, ses mains occupées à déboutonner son jean.

-J'ai vraiment très envie de toi, répéta Sophia.  
-Moi aussi, répondit Gwaine en chassant d'un clignement de paupières, l'image de Lance qui s'était superposée à celle de la jeune femme.

Tout en continuant à le déshabiller, Sophia guida Gwaine jusqu'au canapé et le fit s'y asseoir, s'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa avidement, ses mains s'égarant sous sa jupe courte, frôlant ses jambes fines. Il les fit ensuite remonter jusqu'au morceau de dentelle qui cachait son intimité, et, au travers du tissu, caressa l'entrecuisse de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir légèrement. Gémissements qui s'intensifièrent quand le chevalier écarta le sous-vêtement, glissa un doigt dans son intimité et y exerça un mouvement de va-et-vient, en même temps qu'il lui dévorait le cou de baisers.  
La tête en arrière, Sophia récitait une litanie de "Oh oui", "Mon dieu" et "Gwaine" de plus en plus confuse et hachée. Puis, tremblante, elle descendit des genoux du chevalier, s'accroupit devant lui et lui ôta son caleçon. Se relevant légèrement, elle embrassa Gwaine fiévreusement, tout en prenant son sexe dans une main et commença à le masturber. Quand l'homme mit fin au baiser, elle se réinstalla entre ses jambes et remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Le chevalier se cala contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux, pour mieux apprécier les sensations délicieuses que lui faisaient ressentir Sophia.  
C'est alors que la soirée prit un tournant beaucoup moins agréable. Les doigts emmêlés dans les mèches courtes de la jeune femme, Gwaine ne réussit pas à chasser l'image persistante de Lance lui faisant une fellation, comme il l'avait si souvent rêver les jours précédents. Et même lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tout ce qu'il vit, fut une courte chevelure brune si semblable à celle de son ami. Alors, bien sûr, un seul nom s'échappa de sa bouche quand il jouit, celui du Lance.

-Quoi ?  
-Je…  
-Bordel, tu pensais à un mec pendant que je te suçais !  
-Sophia, écoute je…  
-Non. Ramasse tes affaires et barre-toi ! Dégage d'ici, pauvre nase !

oOoOo

-Tu pensais à Lance quand…, s'étonna Viviane. Et tu oses encore dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
-Mais, je ne l'aime pas. C'est juste une sorte d'obsession. Ça doit être une conséquence du sort qui m'a envoyé ici.  
-Arrête de tout mettre sur le dos de la magie ! Il n'y a aucun sortilège en action, ici. Juste de l'amour, ou du moins du désir.  
-C'est absurde. Je connais Lancelot depuis douze ans. Si j'avais dû… tomber amoureux de lui, ça serait fait depuis longtemps.  
-Ce n'est pas de Lancelot qu'il est question, mais de Lance. Alors, oui, ils sont exactement les mêmes physiquement, mais ce sont deux hommes différents. Et, en plus, les circonstances sont différentes. À Camelot, il t'était complètement inimaginable d'avoir une relation avec un homme, mais à cette époque, tu as découvert que c'était possible. Du coup tu as enfin cessé de refouler ta vraie nature.  
-Je ne suis pas…, protesta Gwaine.  
-Si tu l'es, l'interrompit Viviane. Tu refuses juste la vérité. Assume-toi, tu verras que tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.  
-Je ne peux pas !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je vais devoir retourner à Camelot tôt ou tard. Et aussi bon soit-il, Arthur n'acceptera jamais qu'un de ses chevaliers ait ce genre de mœurs.  
-Oublie Arthur. Oublie Camelot, juste cinq minutes et réponds honnêtement. Si tu devais rester ici, ce qui est une possibilité, car ni Merv' ni moi ne savons quoi faire, ni comment le faire. Si tu devais rester ici, donc, est-ce que tu envisagerais d'avoir une relation avec Lance, sachant que c'est tout à fait légal à cette époque ?  
-Je n'en sais rien ! Et quand bien même je le voudrais, ce qui n'est pas le cas..  
-Tu n'as pas dit "non", tu as dit que tu ne savais pas, ce qui laisse penser que tu pourrais le vouloir.  
-Même si je le voulais, reprit Gwaine, la question ne se pose pas, étant donné que Lancelot est déjà en couple.  
-L'adultère n'est plus un crime non plus, à notre époque. Et crois-moi, je ne pense pas que Lance reste encore longtemps avec Leon. Tu n'es sans doute pas au courant vu que vous ne vous parlez plus ces jours-ci, mais Leon est retourné vivre à l'hôtel, il y a deux jours. Et ça n'a pas l'air de perturber Lance plus que ça.

oOoOo

Gwaine avait l'impression de devenir fou. Chaque jour son obsession, car pour lui ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, donc chaque jour son obsession pour Lance se renforçait il passait la journée à penser à lui, l'observait continuellement - et se faisait rappeler à l'ordre par Percy, quand il manquait renverser des assiettes à cause de son inattention. Il fallait que ça cesse.  
C'est pourquoi il invita Mervin à boire un verre.

-Tu dois trouver un moyen de me faire repartir à Camelot.  
-Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution. Tu as appris beaucoup de choses sur le futur en venant ici. Tes nouvelles connaissances pourraient avoir de graves conséquences. Et puis, j'ai peut-être les connaissances, quoique amoindries de Merlin, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Ce monde n'est plus magique. La sorcellerie n'existe plus.  
-Il doit bien y avoir une solution. Je ne peux pas rester à cette époque plus longtemps.  
-Je comprends que ce monde puisse être étrange et te mettre mal à l'aise, mais…  
-Ce n'est pas ça.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-C'est… personnel. Je ne veux pas en parler.  
-D'accord. Mais je suis désolé de te dire qu'il y a très peu de chance que tu puisse un jour repartir à ton époque. Nous avons fait des recherches dans de vieux grimoires de la bibliothèque nationale, avec Vi', mais impossible de trouver le moindre renseignements utiles. On pensait que peut-être la magie temporelle s'était développée après notre "mort" mais visiblement, toute forme de magie a disparu dans le siècle qui a suivi le règne d'Arthur.  
-Il n'y a aucun espoir, alors ?  
-Ils sont très faibles. Tout ce qu'il reste à espérer, c'est que Merlin et Viviane, celle de Camelot, parviennent à te faire revenir à eux. Ou que le sortilège se délite de lui-même.  
-Je suis bloqué à cette époque de vices.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Je te promets de continuer à chercher une solution. J'irai voir à la bibliothèque de l'université, nous y avons une immense collection d'ouvrages anciens pour les élèves historiens. Mais je ne garantis rien.  
-Merci.  
-C'est normal. Ne suis-je pas, enfin Merlin, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as encore parfois du mal à faire la différence, ton seul ami ?  
-Tu te souviens de ça ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Même si Arthur, et les autres chevaliers, sont eux aussi devenus des amis, tu as toujours été celui sur qui je pouvais le plus compter.  
-Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Même si je ne suis plus Merlin.  
-Je sais.

Les deux hommes passèrent une partie de la soirée à se remémorer des souvenirs communs ; ce qui était légèrement étrange pour Mervin, qui devait se rappeler d'évènements qu'il avait vécu dans une autre vie.

-Tu devrais parler avec Lance, déclara Mervin alors qu'ils se disaient bonsoir. Il a l'air un peu triste depuis que vous êtes brouillés.  
-On n'est pas brouillé. Mais c'est… difficile.  
-Parle-lui. Vraiment, il faut que vous régliez votre problème. Bon, j'y vais sinon Elena va s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'il retournait "chez lui" - il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un petit hôtel pas trop cher - Gwaine se demanda si Mervin n'en savait pas plus qu'il voulait bien le dire au sujet de lui et Lance. Avec sa faculté à "voir" les souvenirs, même ceux modifiés par sa venue au vingt-et-unième siècle, peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose qui les concernait tout les deux.  
Il était perdu et ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Continuer à nier son attirance pour Lance, au risque d'être continuellement harcelé par son obsession et perdre son ami ? Ou alors accepter que Viviane avait raison et qu'il était effectivement amoureux de l'autre homme et s'avouer enfin qu'il n'était peut-être pas tel qu'il l'avait toujours crû accepter qu'il était homosexuel.  
Mais la question qui le tint éveillé toute la nuit, était de savoir ce qu'il allait devoir dire à Lance. Car quoi qu'il décide, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

oOoOo

*Parle-lui*  
La voix de Mervin résonna dans sa tête quand le lendemain matin, Lance entra dans le vestiaire pour se changer.

-'jour.

Voilà comment Lance le saluait depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, à peine un grommellement, les yeux visés au sol.

-Salut. Je…

Comment commencer cette discussion ? "Hey, Lancelot, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je suis attiré par toi. Et p't'être même que j'suis amoureux, t'y crois ?" lui semblait un peu trop direct. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit vrai.

-Je…

Et depuis quand bégayait-il ? Il était un chevalier, pardieu, pas une pucelle effarouchée.

-J'ai entendu que Leon avait encore quitté l'appartement.

Il aurait peut-être fallu commencer par un sujet plus neutre pour amorcer leur "réconciliation", mais c'était la première phrase qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

-En fait, je l'ai foutu dehors, répondit Lance toujours sans regarder Gwaine.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enfin… si tu veux en parler.  
-Arrête, tu t'en fiches ! Te force pas à me parler, juste parce que Merv' ou Vi' te l'ont demandé.  
-Comment tu sais que…  
-Ils m'ont demandé la même chose. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me reparler.  
-Bien sûr que si que je le veux. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire le contraire ?  
-Après que… l'on se soit embrassé, j'ai bien senti que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir avec moi.  
-Ce n'est pas ça.  
-Ah non ? C'était quoi alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as évité cette semaine ?  
-Je peux te retourner la question.  
-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai senti que tu préférais m'éviter.  
-Non, c'est… Je ne mentirais pas, ce baiser m'a dérangé. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'a gêné, c'était le fait que j'ai répondu.  
-Tu es toujours dégoûté par les homos.  
-Ce n'est pas du dégoût. C'est juste que je refuse de l'être. Ce n'est pas dans ma culture. Même si je sais que ce n'est plus interdit, j'ai du mal avec ça. Mais justement, le problème c'est que.. Enfin, je…  
-Quoi ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.  
-Je sais mais… Non, rien...

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas déjà pas s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était attiré - "amoureux" lui soufflait la voix de Viviane - par un autre homme, alors comment aurait-il pu le dire à voix haute ? Le dire au principal intéressé. De plus, il n'avait jamais été doué pour les grands discours, il était un homme d'action, pas de parole.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Oui, un homme d'action, voilà ce qu'il était. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration et avança droit sur Lance, le plaqua contre un casier, comme l'autre homme l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant, et l'embrassa profondément.

-C'est ça le problème, dit Gwaine quand il eut fait cesser le baiser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de t'embrasser. Voire plus… C'est mal, je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je déteste ressentir cette envie.  
-Non, tu te trompes, ce n'est pas mal. Du moment que tu ne causes de tort à personne, pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit de ressentir ça ? Le désir n'est pas mauvais. Ça ne me dérange pas.  
-Moi si, répondit le chevalier en s'éloignant.  
-Et si je te dis que j'ai, moi aussi, des envies du même genre ? Des envies à ton sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que c'est parce que je n'ai que toi en tête depuis deux semaines que j'ai quitté Leon ?  
-Ça ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée que c'est mauvais. À cause de moi, tu as quitté l'homme avec qui tu étais depuis plus de trois ans.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'ai dit que Leon m'avait trompé. Je lui avais pardonné, certes, mais notre relation avait changé après ça. Et sa possessivité n'a pas arrangé les choses. Nous ne pouvions plus continuer comme ça.  
-Ça ne change rien. Je ne peux pas être… Je ne peux pas.  
-C'est dommage, souffla Lance. Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

oOoOo

Gwaine avait quitté le restaurant le jour même de la confession de Lance. Il avait annoncé à Percy qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler pour lui et squattait désormais le canapé de Mervin et Elena. Le couple l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, malgré le manque de place dans leur petit appartement.  
Viviane était venue lui passer un savon monstrueux, le traitant d'idiot et de lâche. Mais il n'avait pas répondu ; il était trop perturbé par l'aveu de son ami. Néanmoins, il savait que la jeune femme avait raison, il était lâche, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu à haute voix. Oui, il était lâche. Et stupide. Et lâche. Pleutre, même. Car, qu'importe comment il retournait la situation, il devait bien avouer qu'il était effectivement attiré, très attiré par Lance. Et que ce sentiment sauvage qu'il sentait s'agiter au fond de lui était plus que du désir ; que c'était plus que probablement de l'amour.  
Mais il avait peur, oui, même un Chevalier de la Table Ronde pouvait avoir peur. Bien plus peur que d'affronter une armée immortelle, un démon tricéphale assoiffé de sang ou une colère de la Reine (colères qui pouvait être assez impressionnantes ; surtout quand elles étaient tournées contre lui). Il était complètement effrayé par ses propres sentiments. Et il était encore plus effrayé par l'idée de se confesser auprès de l'intéressé.

-J'ai déjeuné avec Morgana ce midi, dit Elena un soir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait croisé Lance hier et qu'il ne semblait pas très en forme. Il lui a parlé de toi, Gwaine. Il s'inquiétait de savoir comment tu allais. Elle lui a dit que tu étais dans le même état que lui.  
-Je ne suis dans aucun "état", protesta le chevalier.  
-À d'autres !, répliqua Mervin. Tu manges à peine, tu ne dors pas plus. Et ne dit pas le contraire, je t'entends t'agiter la nuit. Tu es constamment perdu dans tes pensées, toujours à soupirer. Et surtout, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.  
-Merv' a raison. Tu fais peur à voir.  
-Merci…, grogna Gwaine.  
-Ce n'est pas méchant, mais tu t'es regardé dans une glace, ces derniers jours ? Franchement, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que vous fassiez quelque chose tous les deux ? Vous n'allez pas passer votre vie à soupirer après l'autre. Tu l'aimes, c'est évident. Et lui, pareil. Alors arrête d'être un trouillard, que nous savons tous que tu n'es pas, et accepte tes sentiments pour lui. Et surtout, dis-lui.  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
-Si. Et tu vas le faire.

oOoOo

Trois jours. Il fallut trois jours de plus pour que Gwaine accepte d'aller voir Lance. Trois jours et quelques verres de whisky, à vrai dire. Se sentant un peu plus confiant, bien que toujours effrayé par ses sentiments - il avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était effectivement amoureux quand, une nuit, il avait rêvé à son ami affublé d'une sublime robe, face à lui, debout devant Geoffroy de Monmouth, répétant des vœux d'éternité.  
Il s'était rendu au restaurant à pieds, la longue marche entre l'appartement des Emrys et le petit établissement de Percy, étant censée l'aider à calmer ses nerfs ; ce qui n'avait absolument pas été le cas. Il était arrivé devant le restaurant une bonne heure avant la fermeture mais il n'était pas entré ; il avait attendu dans la tiédeur de la nuit que le serveur sorte après son service.

-Lancelot !  
-Gwaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je dois… Je dois te parler. C'est important.  
-Tu veux venir à la maison ? Ou tu préfères qu'on aille dans un bar ?  
-Non, je dois le dire tout de suite, sinon je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à dire quoi que ce soit.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air crevé.  
-Parle pour toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent légèrement avant que Lance, redevenu sérieux, demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
-Tant mieux.

Le chevalier s'approcha de Lance et l'embrassa doucement, avant de poser son front sur celui de l'autre homme.

-J'ai décidé d'être honnête envers moi-même et envers les autres. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, je ne suis même pas sûr que je prenne la bonne décision, mais… Je crois, non, je suis certain, que je suis aussi amoureux de toi.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi.  
-Si. J'ai juste du mal à croire que je sois réellement… et bien, amoureux d'un homme.  
-Rassure-toi, on s'y fait très vite.  
-Crois-moi, ça va être du boulot de me faire accepter complètement l'idée. Je suis toujours un homme du cinquième siècle, après tout.  
-Alors laisse-moi faire de toi un homme du vingt-et-unième.

oOoOo

Un mois plus tard, Gwaine avait repris son travail chez Percy et habitait de nouveau chez Lance. Et cette fois, il ne dormait plus sur le canapé.

-Merv' m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de moi datant d'après le combat où j'ai tenté de sauver Viviane et me suis retrouvé ici.  
-Ça signifie quoi ?  
-Que je ne retournerai jamais à Camelot.  
-Pas trop déçu ?  
-Non. Tant que je peux rester comme ça, je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre.

Et l'ancien chevalier serra un peu plus contre son torse, le corps dénudé de son petit-ami avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.


End file.
